Dominant
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from a reader. Hiccup is the dominant party.


**A request from Edward D. Morris. Hiccup's gonna have a little fun. I know it isn't his usual persona but I do try to keep my fans happy.**

Hiccup smiled at the ships leaving port. His father and most of the able bodied of the island old enough to go out on raids were headed out for the Summer Raids out west. Hiccup and Toothless both stood on the docks as they sailed off into the distance.

Astrid and Ruffnut were planning to come by for a visit later that night and Hiccup had some plans for the two girls. They had all been together like that before but tonight was going to be different. Very different.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid called waving to him as she walked past, back to her house.

"Hey, Astrid. You and Ruffnut still coming over tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it," she smirked and waved before dashing off.

000

Hiccup glanced around the room. It was perfect… well as perfect as he could manage. A warm fire roared in the fire-pit and bear hides were scattered around the floor in scattering patterns so that all the floor was covered in soft fur. Hiccup smiled in accomplishment.

Perfect. This was perfect.

Suddenly there was a familiar knock at the door. And all of Hiccup's suave flew out the door as soon as he opened it.

Both girls were standing there and both of them were smirking at him like they knew what he had planned… which they probably had some clue, considering the scene set just behind him.

Hiccup took a deep breath in an attempt to regain his nerve and shakily said, "Come in."

Astrid and Ruffnut stepped inside and glanced around at the setting and mood Hiccup worked so hard to set.

"Well I guess we know what Hiccup wants to do tonight," Astrid smirked at her friend.

"Yeah, let's see if he can deliver what he's promised."

"Urk?"

"What kind of sound do you suppose that was?" Astrid asked.

"Sounded like a yes to me," Ruffnut said grabbing one of his wrists, Astrid the other, and leading him to the pile of furs.

"So what did you have planned exactly?" Astrid purred in his ear as the two girls pulled him down atop them.

"Yeah, your call tonight," Rufffnut said, smirking at Astrid.

Hiccup bit his lip and reached up grabbing one of the girls behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. It was Ruffnut. He could tell by the way she tasted. Like tart raspberries and blackberries. Astrid tasted more like apples and strawberries.

Astrid smiled and leaned over him running her hands up his clothed thighs. She started to unfasten his leg and tossed it aside.

Hiccup groaned as Astrid began to palm his hardening member. He arched up into her and kissed harder into Ruffnut's mouth.

Ruffnut moved along the side of his jaw and Hiccup gestured to Astrid to come up to him so she could hear what he wanted to whisper to her. Now with the two girls around him, eager to please, his confidence returned and his plans started to form properly.

Astrid flushed but pulled Ruff's braid so she could tell the other girl what he wanted. Both girls blinked wide eyed at each other at his request but then wide Cheshire grins graced their faces.

Slowly Ruffnut and Astrid began to pull their armored shirts off and unwound their bindings, each astride one of his legs and rutting against it, their knees adding gentle pressure to his loins to keep his arousal hard.

"Ohh!" Hiccup groaned as he arched into their rutting bodies. "Astrid," Hiccup groaned, "Come here."

The girl smiled and stood pulling her pants and skirt off before leaning over to him. Hiccup pulled her up so he could get at her pale breasts, and began nipping the flesh and bringing the nipples to a beaded head.

Astrid rocked back and let Ruffnut lean forward to have her breasts fondled as well. When they leaned back, they dismounted his thighs and Ruffnut rubbed her breasts up and down his shaft whilst Astrid leaned down and blew on the tip of the shaft as the pre-cum seeped from the tip.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped, his hips bucking up.

"He likes that," Ruffnut purred.

"Keep going!" Hiccup said.

"Yes, sir," Astrid moaned, dropping her mouth over him again.

She flicked her tongue out and over his head earning a sharp hiss from him.

Astrid glanced up at him from heavy eyelids and moaning at his taste. Hiccup gripped the furs under his hips and fought thrusting into the sensations the Viking girls were giving him. "Gods! Gods! Keep going!"

He grabbed Ruffnut's wrist and pulled her aside, "Switch places," he grunted. Ruffnut glanced at Astrid and smirked as they swapped places.

Ruffnut was bolder bobbing on his member with her mouth, flicking her tongue out over Astrid's breasts once in a while and reaching under her to fondle his balls.

"Gnnnn!" he groaned almost gagging Ruffnut in his arch of delight.

He didn't want to take them off of his aching cock but he had another idea that ached him to even think about it. And it was just too good to pass up.

"Stop," he gasped finally. The two pouted up at him. He smirked and shifted up to sit up beside them.

"You didn't like it?" Ruff asked.

"No, no, it was great, it's just, I had a better idea," he said, blushing a bit.

Ruffnut and Astrid glanced at each other and a grin spread over their faces, "Really? Do tell," Astrid purred.

Hiccup leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Astrid listened and a grin spread over her mouth. She glanced at Ruffnut and nodded in approval.

Astrid pushed Ruffnut down and pinned her arms over her head, "Astrid, what the hell-!" she started.

Hiccup slid between the girl twin's legs and pressed his length into her tight core with a grunt. Ruffnut gave out a sharp cry of delight and arched her back into him.

"So good!" she cried as she started trying to rock her hips into him, to gain a bit of friction on her aching core. Astrid pinned her shoulders to the soft furs, tying her wrists to the post above her head. Then doing the same to each of her ankles pulling her taught beneath him. Astrid smiled and ran her hands over Hiccup's chest and back, leaning against his back, pressing her bare breasts against his back. Her pert nipples pressing hard against his back just made him that much harder inside Ruffnut.

"Oh gods," he gasped groaning and thrusting into Ruffnut, hard, making the girl twin gasp in delight.

"Not helping?" she asked softly sliding her hands down his chest softly and purring in his ear.

"Not really," he gasped.

"Well, you just tell me what you want, babe," she whispered huskily.

He turned his head and kissed her as he rocked against Ruff's hips. His lips trailed over her jaw as he whispered what he wanted in her ear. Astrid nodded against his skin and shifted her hand down to where his and Ruffnut's bodies joined.

"By Freyja!" Ruffnut gasped as Astrid's hand brushed against her while she rubbed along his length. Astrid groaned and rocked her own hips against Hiccup's backside while he thrust against Ruffnut earning moans from the both of them.

"Uhhh," Ruff groaned, "please."

"Please what?" Hiccup asked smirking against her.

"I need to cum!" she gasped shifting and bucking into his every thrust.

"Then cum," he said. Ruffnut let out a cry as her fingers and toes clenched, unable to wrap her long limbs around him and pull him close.

With one last cry Ruffnut collapsed against the furs. Hiccup, who had cum in a flurry in the girl twin. He turned on Astrid in a flurry, shoving her against a wall and pressing her hand to her clit, as he shoved two fingers deep inside her.

"Pleasure yourself," he demanded, thrusting his fingers in her sharply. Astrid complied and dropped her head back groaning in desperation for him to make her cum too.

Hiccup moved his fingers in a come-hither motion inside her hitting that one spot… that one spot that had her seeing stars.

"A-Again?" she asked. He smirked biting her neck and complied again and again until she came apart all over him as they fell to the floor in a blissful state, all three wasted and spent as they fell asleep.

000

"Do you think it worked?" Snotlout asked Tuffnut, elbowing his best friend.

"I bet it did, saw Astrid and Ruff headed towards his house like they were desperate," he laughed.

"Now the real question, do you think Anju's gonna be mad?"

"Deffinately."

000

"Toothless have you seen my Dom/Sub potions?" the alchemist/dragon queen asked.

"No, love… but I did see 'Lout and Tuff around here the other day."

"Oh they are _dead!"_

**Well I am very sorry it took so long Edward D. Morris but here she is and I hope you like it. :D**


End file.
